


I fell off the stairs

by straykittles



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Idols, M/M, Quickie, Short, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Top Choi San, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: It was Hyunjin who led both of them in the dressing room after all their group’s performances, immediately dropping to his knees."Please, I want it."He tells them, eyes wide with lust.
Relationships: Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon, Choi San/Lee Juyeon, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	I fell off the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> The three of them just looked so hot, I had to write it.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share too <3

It was Hyunjin who led both of them in the dressing room after all their group’s performances, immediately dropping to his knees. "Please, I want it." He tells them, eyes wide with lust. They both unbuckled their belts in an instant after that. Hyunjin took turns sucking their cocks until San told him to stop. "Does anyone have lube and a condom?" He asked, holding the base of his cock and Juyeon nods, tucking in his hardened cock in his tight jeans.

"I'll be back." He says, rushing away and he leaves the two alone. Hyunjin didn't want a second to be wasted, so he slid his whole mouth around San's cock. San moaned, letting go and tugging on Hyunjin's half ponytail, not really caring now if he ruins it. He could fix it after they're done. San was fucking Hyunjin's pretty mouth when Juyeon enters again, the two almost threw themselves apart in shock.

Juyeon snorts, almost laughing as he locked the door before throwing the lube to a confused San, followed by an unopened condom. "Where did.." He paused. "Sangyeon and I like to stress fuck." He said and the two nodded. San faced an impatient Hyunjin and smirked. "On all fours." He ordered and Hyunjin was quick to follow, his hands and knees on the ground. Juyeon unbuckles his belt again, kneeling in front of a waiting Hyunjin. "You want to fuck his ass first or should I?" San asked from behind Hyunjin, coating his fingers with lube.

Hyunjin's whimpers at that, his hole clenching to nothing. Fuck, he's so needy. "You can fuck him, I plan of fucking a different hole." Juyeon states, pumping his cock a bit as he looks at Hyunjin's pink, plump lips. "Please-please..." He said, biting his lower lip. San slowly shoves a cold finger in and Hyunjin moans, eyes rolling back and lips parting.

It wasn't even enough, but he was so touch deprived that everything was pleasurable. Juyeon slides his cock between his lips, moaning at the warmth. "Fuck, I only heard about how good your mouth feels, I thought it was all lies, but god damn they're right." Juyeon grunted out when Hyunjin relaxed his throat for him to go deeper.

San slides another lube coated finger in, scissoring Hyunjin's juicy ass. San watched as Hyunjin takes Juyeon's long, veiny cock. San takes his own long, yet slightly thinner cock than Juyeon's and Hyunjin's, pumping it slowly as he moves his fingers in Hyunjin. Juyeon starts moving his hips, slowly fucking into Hyunjin's mouth, mouth parted as he watched Hyunjin closed his eyes and suck around him hard. San added another finger and Hyunjin moans around Juyeon, making the other groan, bending forward a bit. Juyeon pulls his cock out, slapping it on Hyunjin's cheek as he sits on the heels of his feet.

Hyunjin whines, cheek resting on Juyeon's thigh, almost drooling. "You look so fucked out and we haven't done anything." Juyeon comments, patting his cheek a bit as San inserts his fourth finger while tugging on Hyunjin's long, thick cock this time. Hyunjin had his eyes closed still, loving how both of his holes were getting filled. He was leaking on his ground and a bit on his leather pants.

They were still in their costumes, but their pants were tugged down to their thighs. They know they shouldn't do this here, especially with the pandemic going on. But after the performance, they couldn't ignore the sexual tension they felt when they finished their stage.

San takes his fingers out and takes the condom out of the packet before putting it on. He lubed himself up before aligning himself on Hyunjin's hole. Juyeon gets ready too when San looks at him. "Open up." Juyeon states and Hyunjin opens his mouth. The two of them slide in at the same time, Juyeon in his mouth and the other in his ass.

Juyeon and San moans, heads tilting back as they bottom out in both of Hyunjin’s holes. Hyunjin’s elbows almost gave in, but he held himself up as the two started sliding in and out of him, his jaw hurting a bit and his hole getting stretched out. San groans, gripping Hyunjin’s hips as he went deeper, feeling him tighten around his cock. Hyunjin moans around Juyeon, drooling all over his cock.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut.” San comments with a grunt when he sees the string of saliva that connects his lips and Juyeon’s tip when the other pulls out from his mouth. Hyunjin whined at that, back arching as San goes harder. Juyeon chuckled, lifting up Hyunjin’s head with a finger under his chin. “You like being called a slut, huh?” He asked, looking down at him with a smirk and Hyunjin bit his plush lip, watery eyes looking up at Juyeon while nodding and his body rocked back and forth from San’s thrusts.

“Please..” Hyunjin croaked out, eyeing Juyeon’s cock hungrily, licking his lips. “Please fuck my mouth.” He adds, looking up at him with wide eyes and Juyeon sighs, aligning himself to Hyunjin’s mouth and the blonde parts his lips. Juyeon slid in time with San and started thrusting into him. Everytime San thrusted in, Hyunjin’s moves forward and Juyeon’s cock hits the back of throat. It went on like that, both abusing his holes, eager to cum in him.

Hyunjin felt like he was in heaven, he felt so full and so good. A few tears started rolling down from the corner of his eyes, loving the feeling of being used like this. San wraps a hand around his neglected cock and starts jerking him off. Hyunjin’s back kept squirming, meeting San’s thrusts as he moved his head to meet Juyeon’s.

Anyone who walked outside could probably hear their moans and their skins slapping in the room they were in. Hyunjin whined around Juyeon when San started to go faster, hand squeezing his cock every once in a while. “I’m close, fuck.” San groaned out, smacking Hyunjin’s as with his other hand and Juyeon leaked in Hyunjin’s mouth from watching the sight in front of him.

San’s lips parted with moans and groans escaping it, his eyes focused on Hyunjin’s ass with his hand gripping Hyunjin’s ass and the other his cock. Hyunjin was whining and moaning around him, feeling San hit his spot each thrust, but he kept his eyes on Juyeon who was thrusting just as hard as San, a loud grunt came from his lips when Hyunjin gagged around him, more spit coating his hard cock. “I’m close too.”

Hyunjin continued to gag around him when he started going faster and deeper. Hyunjin’s body was shaking from too much pleasure, closing as well, his hole clenching around San. He finally closed his eyes as his body tried pushing away from San when he cummed, spilling the sticky fluid on the floor and San’s hand. He shook violently, throat aching from getting pushed into Juyeon more when San cummed inside the condom after him. San pushed deep, making both of them lean more into Juyeon.

Juyeon lets out a long, loud groan as he cummed in Hyunjin’s throat, some spilling out from the other’s ruined mouth. Hyunjin couldn’t drink all of it, still gagging and gasping around Juyeon’s cock for air. Juyeon pulls out and Hyunjin coughs, his elbows giving out and he lays his cheek on the ground. San pulls out as well, watching Hyunjin’s hold gape at him as he takes the condom off. The two cleaned themselves off, tucking their cocks back in their pants, sweat on their foreheads and neck visible as they stared at Hyunjin’s worn out body.

Hyunjin has his eyes closed, cum and drool coming out of his lips, ass sticking upwards with his pants down to his thighs. San was the first to move, helping him clean his cock, Hyunjin inhaled sharply when San wiped off a bit of cum from it, still sensitive. “It’s okay.” Juyeon says, wiping his lips clean, lifting his head like he did a while ago. Hyunjin smiles like he was drunk from sex. “Did I do good?” He asked and Juyeon smiled. “You did, now let us help you clean up, yeah?” He asked and Hyunjin nodded weakly.

The three of them walked out the dressing room after cleaning the cum off the floor, Hyunjin between them with his arms over their shoulders as he limps. There were a few stares that came from the staff and they just gave them a shy nod, a contrast from how they were inside the dressing room. They headed to the parking lot, where the other artists were. The two of them brought Hyunjin to his teasing group, giving hollers and laughs. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, thanking the two for taking care of him from “falling off the stairs”.

San and Juyeon chuckled, nodding their heads before heading to their own cars. Obviously no one believed it. “I fell off the stairs.” He repeated and they laughed once again, noticing the cum stain on his jeans that they didn’t get to clean up. Their stylist would have a fit. “Honestly, how was it?” Jisung asked with curious eyes. 

“They were big. It was fun. I felt like I was going to die from their dicks.” Hyunjin answered, giving up on keeping the act as he massaged his jaw.


End file.
